Lancer
Lancer is a nefarious kid that aims to destroy the main party before they can reach the Dark Fountain in Card Castle and seal it. He is initially the primary antagonist, later joined by Susie before finally being convinced to join the team. Profile Appearance Lancer wears a blue hood which usually shields his eyes, making the shape of a spade on his face. His tunic has a blue spade-shaped emblem on the front, and his large tongue, in the same shade of blue, often hangs out of his mouth. Like his father, he has white skin and a round body. According to Kris, it is difficult to tell Lancer's body from his clothes. Personality Lancer is very childish, immature in his behavior and speech, assuming that the party will follow the instructions on the signs he writes, and getting lost in mazes quite easily. He values his father, trying to project a tough facade in imitation of him, hoping to be designated "son of the month," and caring for his father's wellbeing and approval despite being neglected. Aware that his father's subjects don't like him and only put up with him due to King's orders, he seeks real friendship and gradually becomes an ally to the party despite his initial show of hostility. Main Story Chapter 1 Lancer first appeared as a dark silhouette, glimpsed a few times as Kris journeyed through the ?????? area. After Kris reunites with Susie, Lancer attacks them both, causing spades to be flung at them until they escape. Lancer properly reveals himself by ramming his bike into a hooded figure who has just introduced The Prophecy to the party. A brief battle ensues, in which Kris and Susie can either attack him, knocking him offscreen if his HP reaches 0, or prolong the battle so that his bike "runs out of fuel" and he leaves to get home before dinner. Once you get far enough into the Chapter, (about 1/5 of the way) Susie scares him but he takes it as friendly criticism, and thinks of her as a role model. About 1/4 of the way into the game he says he'll smash you into blood and asks Susie if that was scary, this makes Susie like him a little more. Once you get 1/3 of the way in Susie gets angry at Ralsei for trying to make her stop fighting things, and joins Lancer's side. After a few encounters with him and Kris, the party wins a fight against both Susie and Lancer. Susie joins the main party, and Lancer will also "join the party" (but in reality watch you from afar). In fear of the Heroes killing his father, or his father killing the Heroes, he runs away from the main party and then has them thrown in the Dungeon for their own safety, which he claims is "Far better than death." If the party has killed no Darkners during their journey, Lancer saves them by overthrowing King after King's betrayal. He storms in with a large number of Darkner troops, and locks King in the Prison Cell in Card Castle. He then becomes the new King of the Dark World, leaving the other three Kings still locked away. In chapter 2, he just twerked all day Relationships Susie Lancer was originally indifferent about Susie, but after she scares him, he begins to look up to her. Later on in the story, both of them become part of the same team, sharing evil plans in order to "stop the main party." They finally come to be great friends. Rouxls Kaard Lancer considers Rouxls his "lesser dad". He is often looked after and fed by Rouxls, who acts as his caretaker due to his father's indifference. Lancer will ask Rouxls to listen to his MP3 player often, which the latter dislikes due to all Lancer's songs being cartoon splat noises. Nevertheless, Rouxls cares about Lancer's wellbeing, despite pretending not to. King The King is Lancer's father. Lancer looks up to him, and wants to be just like him one day. Despite this, they do not have a close relationship, as the King does not seem to spend much time with his son and often does not feed him. Lancer both fears and respects his father, and seems to genuinely love him. Gallery Lancer face joining.png | Lancer's face upon joining the team Trivia * True to the symbols in his design, Lancer is associated with the suite of Spades. When CHECKed during the first fight against the party, the flavor text says, "Not to call a spade a spade, but he's a spade." Along with a spade-shaped bed, Lancer has a spade in his room, and has dug several holes with it. * During the fight, Kris can warn Lancer of Susie's upcoming attack, or choose to compliment him. However, complimenting him does not make him spareable. ** Kris's first compliment lowers Lancer's attack power. ** Their second compliment is seen as insincere and raises Lancer's attack power. ** The third compliment confuses Lancer, who, uncertain of its sincerity, attacks sideways, having no apparent effect. ** The fourth time, Lancer absorbs Kris's words into his skin, also having no apparent effect. * Lancer's sprite appears to be less detailed than the other characters, and does not have a walking animation. * Lancer labelled his team name raffle paper "Lancer", which he quickly changes to "The Lancer Fan Club" to avoid confusion. * Lancer has to take a shower each time he says a "bad word." * Lancer seems to have strange and unusual eating habits. If Rouxls Kaard were to be believed, whenever King forgets to feed his son, Lancer would cry like a baby bird until Rouxls Kaard feeds him worms. ** Lancer has not eaten a Dark Candy before being given one by Susie, because his father did not let him. ** When Ralsei points out Lancer's enemy team composition is similar to drinking only three glasses of milk for dinner, Lancer does not find it at all unusual to do so. ** He has a honeypot full of salsa that he only pretends to eat hidden in a tree stump. * He is not yet old enough to ride a motorcycle. * Lancer (along with Rudinn, Hathy, Clover, King, Jevil and the uncredited King of Diamonds) were designed by kanotynes.Original Character Designs - Credits ** With the exception of Jevil, all of Kanotynes's characters were fully designed by March 2012 - 6 years prior to the release of Deltarune.Kanotynes, Tumblr (March 27, 2012) *** According to kanotynes, the characters were originally created for her design class, having volunteered to draw 52 unique playing card designs."The reason I made them in the first place was for my design class though." - Kanotynes, Tumblr (March 29, 2012) *** Lancer's earliest design was first posted on Tumblr on March 15, 2012 as a character on a jack of spades playing card.Kanotynes, Tumblr (March 15, 2012) ** Toby Fox has attributed kanotynes's art as partially being the inspiration for Deltarune, having seen her designs on Tumblr in 2012 and wanting to make a game featuring them.Toby Fox, Twitter (November 02, 2018) ** When asked what Lancer was, they weren't sure but suggested that he was a Kewpie doll.Kanotynes, Twitter (November 06, 2018) ** Lancer is Sans with buck teeth, hood and tongue. References Category:Darkners